1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted tent systems and more particularly pertains to a new temporary vehicle interior expansion system for expanding the usable interior size of a vehicle by utilizing the doors of the vehicle to form and support the interior expansion system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle-mounted tent systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, the known vehicle-mounted tent systems heretofore devised employ a number of different types of support structures that derive different degrees of support from the associated vehicle, with some systems only being peripherally mounted to the vehicle (and thus requiring a significant degree of self support) and other systems being completely supported on the vehicle (and thus requiring no self support). Those systems that are completely, or substantially completely, supported on the vehicle are typically significantly limited in the headroom that is provided in the enclosed space. Those systems that have only a peripheral connection to the vehicle tend to have larger and more bulky support frames, which are more difficult to transport and to set up and take down.
In these respects, the temporary vehicle interior expansion system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.